Asleep on my bed
by la-perla's mermaid
Summary: An out take from my story "standing in fron of a million doors" chapter 3 from Michael's POV. Requested and dedicated to Preeti. " I tried in vane to escape the beautiful succubus lurking in my bed"


AN: this story is a request from Preeti an out take from chapter 3 of my story "Standing in front of a million doors", I hope you like it. By the way sorry for the delay, lots of RLI

…..

The closest thing to a sanctuary these days are the dark grey fogs of slumber. I am so tired. Of fighting, of hurting, of the smell of the disinfectant Fiona always rubs on my head wound and the taste of the pills I have to swallow three times a day. I am tired of the hidden enemies and bad memories and the constant feeling of being on edge, never being safe.

Dying is easy staying alive is the difficult part and at least in my case it is even harder. How sad is the realization that hell is a better prospect than my current life and that no matter how many good deeds I make I'll end up in that room, but at least is nice and quiet and my family will keep me company. Once I heard that men do not give up to its fate until their will is broken, mine is beyond cracked. So it is only a matter of time until I step on to that grey door and face my fate, in a way I'm almost expecting it.

I feel a delicate touch in my skin, I ignore it at first but as it roams all over my body I can't help to overcome the comforting numbness that cradles me. As the feel gets more insistent and intense I slowly wake up. Blinking I see Fiona on top of me, her hands tracing circles below my t shirt and her eyes give away her intentions. On any other day I would jump on that offering until she cried my name in ecstasy but today, I'm just too tired, of everything.

–"Sorry Fi now it's not a good time"- I tell her softly and turn around wrapping myself with the sheets. Slumber pulls me down again as soon as I close my eyes, but quickly fades away when the sheets are removed from me and sharp nails dig in my shoulders forcing me belly up on the bed. A blunt weight lands on my pelvis knocking the air of my lungs, startled I wake up to find my girlfriend on top of me looking both angry and aroused. I try to wave her off and explain that it really isn't the time, that I'm not up for it tonight, but as my mouth opens to protest she crushes her lips over mine and her tongue dwelves without mercy almost up to my throat cutting my air supply.

My muscles are still weak since I haven't waked up completely but in a great effort I push her away.

-"Fiona please, not now."- I implore but it only seems to ignite her further in.

Her teeth capture my lower lip and the sting of the bite is not enough to draw blood but it wakes me up completely. Her hands no longer satisfied with ravishing my torso dive below my underwear and hold my manhood in an iron grip; I freeze at the feel of her nails over that sensitive area. Panic makes me push her away, out of the bed, thank god she was merciful enough to let go of me before she fell.

"_Enough, I'm sleeping on the couch" _I think enraged, sometimes I just can't keep up with her, a few years ago she told me it was my character back in Ireland she fell in love with, not me. Ever since, I felt like I had to put up with the part of the violent SOB she was attracted to but this night I do not have the strength. I rise from the bed hoping to get a decent night of sleep away from that beautiful succubus but I should have known better. The tiny hands grabbed my shoulders, pushed me back on the bed and she once again sat over me, her plump cruel lips sealed over mine and her tongue pierced into my mouth, I try to fight her off but she won't quit.

For once in your life Fiona… give me a break, let me rest because tonight I can't keep up with someone like you. The thought fill me with rage as I begin to get more aggressive in my attempts to get out of her grasp. She sees the anger in my eyes and I'm not surprised to see it doesn't dissuade her; on the contrary she gets more determined.

As a warning her hands grab my private parts again but this time she will not let go, instead the delicate callous fingers move up and down, every time I try to squirm out of her grasp she just dig deeper over my flesh until my protests morph into moans, by the time she draws wet kisses below the line of my jaw only to finish it off with a rough bite on my shoulder I'm clay in her hands.

The soft hot flesh of her loins circle over my manhood and my head tilts back as I moan her name; I rock back and forth inside of her in a familiar pace. Our bodies have known each other for years and at this point in our relationship they get along with much more harmony than we do, it is instinctive how my pace speeds up to meet hers. I feel the soft silk inner muscles contract and she screams my name, but I'm not done so I lose myself in frenzy over her relaxed body until I too reach climax.

I'm still panting when I feel her hands all over me again, the way she kisses me is not so violent anymore but it's still quite insistent. She nibbles my ear lobe and I hear her whisper

-"That was nice… for a start; now let's really get into it"-

Typical of Fiona, to her this is merely foreplay, she notices a little bafflement in me and her faces softens up, I can see a plea in her blue-green eyes:

-"Please Michael, come back to me"-

She loves me too much to let me go, to accept the dark fate I have in front of me so I have no choice but to fight by her side because I can't let her down, I can't face the idea of disappointing her.

So now I am in charge, I climb on top of her and it takes only seconds to enter inside of her, I kiss her in a soft yet determined way and she gives in completely. My hands caress her torso, gently at first but they begin to pinch and scratch the sensitive skin of her nipples. I feel her moans vibrate over my tongue as the kiss deepens and she picks up the pace.

Not yet Fiona I am in control now, this time it won't end so quickly. Her hips try to meet my thrusts and lead me into a faster pace but I refuse to follow it, I enter inside of her only to come almost all the way out in a slow torturous movement. She feels my half smile over my lips as desperation takes over her, she is a very impatient woman and now she cannot tolerate to wait. Her hands grab my buttocks trying to force me inside of her but I'm stronger and I won't let her win.

-"come on (gasp) do it already!"- I hear her demands

-"Not until you ask for it nicely"- I tease

She refuses to back down, her hand grabs the base of my cock with the hope to arouse me but I give her a counter attack by stroking her clitoris. It sends her over the edge and breaks her iron will.

-"Please Michael, I beg you"- She says tilting her head back giving me the opportunity to nibble at her neck.

And now it's time to give in to the desire pent up inside of me, a flame I thought had been extinct. I speed up and raise the strength of my trust to meet her frantic movements, the world dissolves into a fireball of hormones and human instincts and if I weren't so caught up with the rapture of passion I could swear we came at the same time.

…

After I recovered I mustered enough willpower to get out of the bed, the tip of her finger traced a lazy circle over my spine. She pulled me next to her and said

-"You are a good man Michael"- then she kissed me –"Don't you dare to forget that ever again"-

I smile and pretend I believe her


End file.
